Secrets and Surprises
by UsagiMulan
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru's romance seem perfect, but unexpected surprises arrive to shake it up.
1. Chapter 1

Chiba Mamoru stood outside the mall, waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. Today, they were going shopping together . Mamoru didn't really like shopping, but he would do anything to please his love. Even if, it meant wasting an afternoon, carrying bags around. Mamoru also felt guilty because they having spend much time together. Since, Usagi is college student and Mamoru is a medical student, they haven't had much time to be together.

"Mamo chan!" The sweet voice that he adored. Mamoru turned to his left, to find her walking towards him. He could smell the glorious perfume that she wore, heading in his direction. "Mamo chan?" said Usagi, as she waved her hand in his dazed face.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, let's go." said Mamoru, grabbing her hand, they walk into the mall's entrance. After shopping for awhile, Usagi began to notice that, Mamoru was acting strange. "What's with you?" Mamoru tried to avoid the question. "Uh, Nothing. Let's go into this store." They entered into the pet store. "Why are we in here?" asked a confused Usagi.

"I need to buy some...Fish Food!" He takes off for the fish supplies, leaving Usagi by herself. The truth was that, Mamoru was planning to buy Usagi a gift for their anniversary, that was next week. However, he couldn't a way to look for a gift without Usagi being there. Every time he tried to sneak off, Usagi would look for him. This wasn't one of his brightest ideas.

Sneaking out of the pet store, Mamoru carefully walked to the jewelry store. "May I help you, sir?" asked a lady.

"Do you have any ideas for an anniversary present?" Mamoru told the lady. She went to the jewelry case, picked a bracelet and handed it to Mamoru. The gold bracelet was covered in diamonds, Usagi's favorite gem, and had a crescent moon in the middle. "This bracelet is perfect! How much is it?"

"Three hundred dollars."

"That much money? Do you have anything else?" asked Mamoru, looking through the other jewelry. "That's the half price and it's only available for this month only."

Mamoru didn't know what to do. He wanted to buy the bracelet for his Usako, but he couldn't afford it. "I'll come back later." Walking out of store, he finds a very angry, Usagi, standing in front of him. "Where have you been?!"

Watching the steam coming out of her ears, Mamoru tried to find an excuse, fast! Luckily, there was a flower stand next to him. Quickly grabbing the bouquet of flowers, he gives them to Usagi. "I was looking for some flowers for you!" said Mamoru, hoping that she bought it. "Mamo chan!" Smelling the flowers, she gives him a smile. "Let's get some lunch!" said Usagi, heading toward the food court.

"That was close!" Mamoru said to himself. Suddenly, he felt someone tapping his shoulder, turning around he finds a man standing there. "Ah, that will be ten dollars!"

"Of course!" said Mamoru, taking out his wallet.

Waiting for Mamoru at the food court, Usagi think about a little problem that she had. She didn't know if she should tell him. Suddenly, Usagi spots Minako, who's taking to Ami. Waving at them, Usagi signals them to come over. "Hi, Usagi!" said Minako.

"We didn't expect to see you here." said Ami. Looking at her closely, "There's something different about you."

"Ah...Hi, Ami chan. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, looking around. Have you told him, yet?" said Minako, bluntly. Usagi began to sweat, not wanting to tell her. "No, not yet."

"Are you out of mind? You have to tell him!"

"It's not that easy!" said Usagi.

"Usako?"

Mamoru walked over to the table with Usagi, Minako and Ami. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Mamo chan. Minako! Ami! I think it's time for you two to go."

"We were just leaving any ways." They both began to walk away. "Bye!" shouted Mamoru. When they were out of Usagi and Mamoru's distance, Ami began to become curious and asked Minako a question. "What does Usagi have to tell Mamoru"?

"You mean, she didn't tell you?"

After the date, Mamoru decided to seek advice from his friend, Motoki. At the Crown Arcade, Mamoru sees Motoki talking to a young girl in an apron. "Hey, Motoki! Whose's this?"

"This is my temporary worker, while I'm away."

Mamoru shakes her hand. "What's your name?" Motoki interrupts the girl and answers for her. "Her name is Suzuki Masako."

"Nice to meet you." said Masako.

"Motoki, I need to talk to you." said Mamoru, changing the conversation. "Sure, Masako, why don't you go clean some tables?" Masako nods and walks away.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Do you know, where I can get three hundred dollars?"

"Why, do you need that much?"

"It's for a present for Usagi.It's our anniversary next week."

Motoki begins to think about it, while looking around the arcade. Finally, an idea popped into his mind. "I know! You can work here."

"What? Are you serious?" asked a shocked Mamoru.

"Yeah, while I'm away, you can work here. At the end of the week you should have the money."

"What about Masako?"

"Don't worry about, you can both work here."

Usagi went back to her apartment, which she shares with Minako. Looking into her bathroom room, she tries to find ways to tell him her big secret. "Mamo chan, I think I'm ..." Just then, the door opened in to living room. Walking out of the bathroom, Usagi finds Minako. "Did you tell him?"

Usagi looked down at the floor, Minako knew that she didn't. " Usagi, What's so hard saying, Mamo chan, I think I might be pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Mamoru has been working at the arcade for three days now. Mamoru figured out that hard way that, this job wasn't easy. Yelling costumers for thick milkshakes or burnt pizza, a kid kicking the arcade machine because he lost and much more. Mamoru was usually a good cook, but when being rushed to from one place to another, he kind of forgot about the food.

However, Masako was a little help and be little he means little. She work for an hour or two and then hide in Motoki's office. During lunch break, she would leave and not come back until closing time.

It was now closing time, to Mamoru's surprise, Masako was still here. She didn't leave during lunch. What's going on? thought Mamoru. As he grabbed his jacket, Masako pulled on his arm, stopping him from putting on his jacket.

"Mamoru? Can you bring me home, please?"

"Uh...I don't know." said Mamoru, nervously as Masako touches his face gently. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please? My ride can't make it, tonight."

"Well, I guess I can."

"Great! Let my get my jacket."

Once Masako grab her jacket, they headed out the door. What they didn't know, was that Minako, who was down the street, saw them walking to the car together and leaving the arcade. Who's that girl? thought Minako.

Meanwhile at the apartment, Usagi was checking her messages on the answer machine. Mamoru hasn't called her for three days and she wondered where he was. Just then, Minako comes brusting through the door.

"Minako, what's wrong? You looked like your out of breath?"

"That's because I ran over here, but that's not important now! I saw Mamoru walking out of the arcade with a girl."

Usagi looked at, Minako carefully. "Was it Rika?" Minako gave her a dirty look. "If it was Motoki's girlfriend, would I run back here? Usagi didn't know what to think. Three days ago, Mamoru was so sweet, he bought her flowers and lunch. Now, he's seeing another woman? That's doesn't seem, right! Then again, he was acting strange at the mall that day. "Minako, what I'm going to do? Mamoru might be leaving me and I might be pregnant."

"Don't worry, if he does, I'll be there for you if your pregnant and so will the others."

"Thank you, but I need to go somewhere, I'll be back."

Mamoru arrived outside Masako's apartment. He began to have second thoughts about driving her home. Why did he agree to this? He know he shouldn't have done this, but he felt sorry for Masako. Begging was one of his weaknesses.

"Well, here's your apartment." Mamoru joked. Waiting for Masako to leave, he notices that she wasn't moving. "Do you want to come to my apartment? I can make some tea."

"I...have to go! I...I don't like tea, anyways."

"Coffee then?" Suddenly there was a knock on the window. A man, who looked like a building was peeking inside the car. What is this? thought Mamoru. The man was steaming from the ears, who ever he was mad at, was going to kick their butt kicked. Masako rolls down the window. "Yuu, what are you doing here?"

"I think the question is, what are you doing with him?"

"This is Mamoru, I asked him to drive me home."

"Why didn't call me? I have been calling you all day!"

"Maybe, I don't want to talk to you!

"Why? Is this your new man?" said Yuu, looking at a cowering Mamoru, sinking in his seat. "No! I'm not her man! I already have a girlfriend." Masako gets out of the car, to continue the argument. "Leave Mamoru alone!"

Mamoru quickly steps on the petals and takes off in a flash, before Yuu beats him up. "That was close!" He drives home, wanting to forget what happened. "I'm going to quit tomorrow! But I can't, Motoki won't have anyone watching the arcade. Masako never stays there at the arcade and besides I need the money."

Opening the door to his apartment, he finds Usagi sitting at the couch. He could tell that she was upset, there were tissues all over the place. He didn't what was wrong with her, did something happen? "Usako? What's wrong?" she looked him and angry was her eyes. "Don't call me Usako! Mamoru!"

"Why are you calling me that? Did I do something?"

"How about not calling me for three days?" She began to walk around the living room, slowly. Mamoru watched her walking the pictures on the wall. "It's just three day! It's not a month or year!"

"What were you doing? Did you have to study or something?"

"Ah...Yeah, I have to study for this exam." Suddenly, Usagi pulled down the pictures of her and Mamoru off the wall. "Liar!" With all her might, she smashed the picture frame on the floor. "Minako saw you with another woman! How could you!" she broke down in tears.

"Usako, it's not what you think! She's an replacement worker for Motoki, while he's out on vacation. She needed a ride! I would never do something like that to you!" Mamoru walks over to Usagi, wipes the tears from her face. "Usako, I love you!" Mamoru slowly kisses her on the lips. After they release from kissing, Usagi still has a question. "Mamoru, why haven't you called me?"

"I'm working at the arcade."

"Why, are you working there?"

"I need the money for...ah...my rent! Yeah! I'm low on rent money." Usagi's stomach began to turn, it felt her dinner was coming back up again. Quickly, she run into the bathroom. Mamoru run to the bathroom door and asked what was wrong. "Nothings wrong, I just feel a little sick."


End file.
